Gonzalez: Season 3: You Look Like An Angel
by AG313
Summary: After the events of season 2, Alejandro Gonzalez tells of his time as an angel after his death, and how things have changed along the way of those six, long, months. As Alejandro goes the long, hard, years of his life, he realizes year by year, that not only does he get older, but he realizes he gets closer to his true moment of choice in his life long journey to meet his end.
1. Chapter 1

A lot has happened since the aftermath of the revelation of me being alive. Ellie is my girlfriend now and still doesn't trust me when she knows i'm hiding something. But even then, we still love each other in an unexplainable type of way. And of course, with ALL relationships, it's complicated. Cameron is actually with someone surprisingly, because when he and were 13, he and i would usually chat on facebook and he would at least one day a month he would bitch about a girl he either has a crush on, or someone who dumped him. Well, i'm not telling who that special someone is, but i can say she's and angel. And not in that"OMG she's fucking hot" type way, just, she's such an angel to him. And when i see him with her, i see a younger me. A younger me, with Lyra. Oh, and Rick and his group have sadly, had several casualties over the remainder of the six months since september. No one important died, but even then several fighters-in-training were slain by a pack of hunters that we not only took out, but after the retreated, at literally four in the morning i alone came out and slaughtered the rest of them in their sleep. Call me insane, but we did what we had to do to survive, and fuck, they were going to take the rest of us out if it weren't for me. So in my case, that was a job well done. And i know you're dying to know just what happened over the remainder of that six months. Well, here it is: After i died long ago and came back, i was reborn 3/4 an angel since god not only blessed my spirit for saving a ton of lives that day, but he also transformed me into a human/angel hybrid with a pure white suit with a tie, white leather shoes, perfectly slicked back brown hair somewhat like Rick's , and catyclistic abilities that let me teleport through time and space, and powers that let me explode people with a simple snap of my fingers.

Following my angel reincarnation, Cameron found out about it after i usually visited and even now visit him in his dreams, you can call me:"The Angelic Freddy Kreuger". That sounds funny, but lets get back to the events. When Cameron wouldn't be visited by me, he would be visited by me, he would be visited by a beautiful angel named Vendetta. Cameron fell in love with her, until she disappeared for a while and was soon enough replaced by the angel i know as Scarlet. She has the same physique, build, and looks as Vendetta, which is the reason why Cameron fell for her at first sight. After they had been officially outed as a couple, they have been currently staying on earth since Scarlet's father is a drug dealing abuser who she WANTED to leave behind. So, they stayed here. Right in this apartment complex i used to call home a couple years ago. In fact, i remember having ideas for a comic series that i posted on fanfiction, funny, there was a character on supernatural who wrote books and fanfiction out of visions he had of the future that came to pass. Isn't THAT ironic, since it happened HERE too. Like as if it were in a prophecy of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2:If It's Any Consolation

As you know, Cameron saved carlsbad from zombies before he met me as wolfgang. Well, after THAT event, he's been crying like a mad little fuck that's kept me up since Scarlet died. God i need to talk to him, urgently. Even worse, is he was on the rebound for Scarlets death, so i thought,"why not consult him about it and hope he dosen't pity-fuck my girl out of sorrow. And i KNOW he's my best friend but this bullshit has to stop NOW. I'll go talk to him, see what i can do.

"Hey Cameron, you okay?." I asked sighing."Y-yeah, just still hungover after Scarlets death. OH GOD WHY?!-" He babbled before being interrupted by my fist."Alright, Cameron i haven't slept in TWO DAYS because of you bitching. Do you remember?!She bleed out, and she turned, and she took a human life for fucks sake! So there is NOTHING, to remember, _**got** that?_"I said in an angry voice. "I'm sorry, i just got overwhelmed and regressed to a happier place, a better state of mind i just wanted it go away but i see her every night i can't take this anymore. Thank you, Alex. You told me exactly what i needed to hear. Won't happen again.

With that out of the way, i could continue teaching the younger kids how to safely disarm someone, while having my second teacher, Carl, teach the older teens how to use and dismantle a firearm or blade. I know that i'm just consoling Cameron because i want him to stop bitching, but the other reason to help him isn't just because he's my friend. It's also because I have inner demons of my own, because after Lyra died i felt guilty of not being able to save her. So i actually helped him because when i see him suffer, i see a younger, friendlier, more innocent me. And i feel like crying because it reminds me, unfortunetly, of the wrong i've done and the people i've hurt, and the failure that i am.


	3. Chapter 3: Right Place, Right Time

**_hey guys this is going to be a special chapter and to tell you, the entire story of Gonzalez has actually been narrated to my future kids so spo_****___iler alert! dont worry, it will turn out fact, ill be narrating each chapter to the future kids in my series, well sorta like how i met your mother. anyways, roll the show!_**

* * *

The great moments of your life won't necessarily be the things you do. They'll also be the things that happen to you. Now, I'm not saying you can't take action to affect the outcome of your life. You have to take action. And you will! But never forget, that on any day, you could step out the front door, and your whole life could change forever. You see the Universe has a plan kids; and that plan is always in motion. A butterfly flaps its wings, and it starts to rain. It's a scary thought, but it's also kind of wonderful. All these little parts of the machine constantly working... Making sure that you end up exactly where you're supposed to be.. exactly when you're supposed to be there. The right place. At the right time.

So when i knew what i had to do and the outcome of it, i told everyone in the base:" We're moving to New York!" I said in important announcement."The fuck? We are doing just fine here thanks!" Cameron said displeased."Yeah, we feel fine here and we JUST started teaching classes! So what the fuck Alex?!"Ellie said in sass."Well, if you MUST know why we are moving to the big city, its A:It's a big fucking city for us to roam and live in,B: we can't stay in one particular spot, or else it will get taken over or found! I mean, Carl here has played The Walking Dead game and has obviously learned from past experiences. And C: Last i heard, it was quarantined. which means its Infected free.

"Wait, so you mean it's zombie-proof?" Carl said in confusion. "Yes, not refrencing the hour long violent film, Death-Proof, but it is technically, Death-Proof." I said in reassurence."Great so let's go now dammit! The Walkers and Clickers are piling the fucking fences already!" Rick said in a hurry."Alright, luckily, we have a jet cameron stole from the military base a while back when i was dead, so we can get there in less than a day's flight. New York City, here we come!" I said in joy.

After a long and resting flight, we stormed out in hope of salvation, with faith of surviving long enough to keep the human race staying alive. Speaking of which, we were shitting our pants when we found out the entire city of New York was untouched by the apocalypse."So it turns out that the people in New York got the heads up from the Russians about the apocalypse. But when the call came, it was too late: the entire west and east coast had been put in martial law, and all that was ledt of earth was us, and the people of New York. Which means, we are all that's left, so if we all die out, its over for the human race."


	4. Chapter 4:New Friends

_So_**_ this chapter will introduce a new love interest for our main character, and this new character will probably be a part of almost every major event in the series. Not saying who it is, but you'll see. On with the chapter!_**

* * *

After we were all acquainted with our rooms and room mates, we just sat in our rooms amd rested or just thought. And what did i do? i just went to think about what had i had just heard:Apparently, they're not telling me anything except that people will party hard. It dosen't take a damn genius to know they're throwing me a party for my birthday tommorow. I'm sorry, did i not mention i'm turning eighteen tommorow?

Well, i guess i should observe that they were obviously trying to let me know i was having one, but why? To prepare me for a huge birthday bash or something? That must be it, but i guess i can wait till then, i'm supposedly entering school again because the goverment forced me to. I threatened and pleaded like a weakling for nothing just to get thrown into a damn high school and look like a weaklingmin front of them. Those Fuckers.

As i said, school is horrible. But today, something,(or someone) made it better for a first day. Because when people heard of me as i had been Spider-Man and come back from the dead, they fucking honored me. No joke, they were on their knees when they saw me. Guess this is how Bane felt when he broke The Batman.

So, you know how every one bowed in my presence at school in my glory? One person didn't. And with a straight, un-afraid face the teen said,"Listen, i respect you, but that dosen't mean i'm your bitch just like all these other pussies, so can it you cunt, you're a nice guy but you look like a dick."Said the mysterious teenager.

"Well i didn't mean to sound like one i just felt wanted by these people and i haven't known true friendship since i first killed, because since then, i haven't been the same man since." I said in a sorry tone."Well no hard feelings right? Well, i will tell you this, i'm NOT a nice person, but that dosen't mean i'm the fucking devil either. Oh, and the name's Mindy."She said.

So there you have it, kids, theres a lot of little reasons why the big things in our lives happen. If I had known then where all those little things were leading me and how grateful I'd be to get there... well, I probably would have done something like this. [ i go to every person involved and give them a hug] Because somehow I ended up at the right place at the right time. And as a result, my life would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5: Coincedence

"Kids, i'm probably not the most flattering guy around, but when i was your age, i won't lie, i was a fucking stud. Although the problem with it was i didn't know when girls liked me or not. Now i know that i might be "Over Exaggerating" about me meeting your mother, but after How I Met Your Mother ended, i felt like telling you guys How I Met Your Mother. And that's what i plan to do" I said with an exciting idea for a story to tell them.

"Now back in 2018, things were VERY different then they were now. Like, if you asked for the first issue of The Amazing Spider-Man, it would cost thirty bucks. Because as you know, things value more with time as they get rarer. And back then, EVDRYTHING you guys know now, were simply, well, for you guys it would be pretty OLD. like how the television used to be on a wall or desk, and now it can change its size amd litteraly it's size, so it can fit in your pocket and carry around. And thus, the couch potatoes excersized through the walking and became no more. And soon enough, all it took was A LOT pf excersize for Diabetes to be cured." I said in simplicity.

"Sorry, did i get off topic? Well, anyways as i was saying, I was always a go-getter, a chick magnet. But when it came to your Mother, i froze EVERY time i saw her. And kids, The Mother you all know won't be someone you will expect in this story, it will shock and amaze you, make you cry, and will keep you loving it the entire time through. Dont believe me? Just hear and learn, and you will see." I said in mystery.

" In the early spring of march, 2018, it had been my birthday, at aproximentally 4:24 pm, when i had JUST gottten off after school classes i go to just to sharpen my fighting skills and learn better techniques. So i just got off class and as you don't know, i had happened to be in the same sparring class as Mindy. Her full name was Mindy Macready though, and when i had realized i had probably had a crush on here-"Hey dad, you've told us about Lyra and Ellie, why do you always have to fall in love with someone else so quickly? It's ridiculous."Wolfgang said in question." Well, i was on the rebound after Lyra died, AND i was very lonely now, you probably think i'm a crazy old man. But really, i had fallen for that girl that day, and you know how i was in the sake sparring class in 2018? Well, kids, when i became the teachers assistant after getting great grades on a championship, i became popular. And as you know kids, your mother was in that class. But that's a different story, one that changed my life, for better or for worse."


	6. Chapter 6: Just Had To Ask

_**This will be a kick off chapter to the eight part story arc which takes place during and after the party. Be warned, it will be M rated. Plus lemons people will get HEAVY drunk.**_

* * *

Wow, i've asked my old crushes, living family members, and EVERYONE i know that's alive to come to that party. And kids, when you have a crush on a girl,the most dangerous assassin on earth will probably make you more nervious than a normal, nice, gentle girl. Okay, now you may think i was cheating on Ellie for having that crush, but i can explain that.

It all started when i was talking to Ellie about her being in danger in front of me because of the enemies that try to attack me through my loved ones."Listen, you are an amazing person, but i can't risk your life being in danger while we go out as a couple. And it ISN'T you, it's me. Hell, you would've been DEAD if i hadn't gotten back up with all my strength to distract Atrocity a year ago. Same with our first meeting, i took ARROWS for you to live. So what i'm trying to say is, i can't be with you."I said in deep saddness.

"Thank fucking god! I was going to make an excuse for you to break up with me, now i'm sorry i said that but it was really awkward and i haven't ever been in a relationship. I just, needed some time to mature, is all. Can you forgive me?" Ellie said in relief and soon plea."Definetly, i was actually thinking the same thing. And you can only be forgiven if we can stay friends. With out benefits."I said in answer."Okay."Ellie said.

So back to the real topic, oh yeah, i was thinking of asking Mindy to my borthday party at 5:00, since the party ends at 5:00 AM."Go talk to her, you deserve some happiness in this hell hole of an earth we call home."Ellie said in anxiety and curiosity of what would happen."Alright, fingers crossed i don't fuck up."I said in nerviousness. As i walked over to her i over thought the result of my asking her:_What if she think i'm just trying to make a move on her and she goes and breaks my arm or something? No, i KNOW her. She will just say something else._

_"Hey Mindy, wanna go to my birthday party tonight at 5:00 to 5:00? If you wanna come."I said in anticipation of her answer."You know, i WAS going to ask as you were walking up to me, but all you had to do was ask."She said smiling."Awesome, see you at five, and here's my address and number if you get lost!" I said running outside with a grin and a short excited scream. "So, did she reject you yet or what?"Ellie asked in a humorous tone."No, she said yeah and i gave her my address and number if she gets lost."I said in excitememt for tonight."Well, looks like you DO have balls under that penetrating knife you call a dick." Ellie said in insult and a slight hint of jealousy."Well, what can i say? I learned from the best." I said as i friendly-hugged her and ran off home to get the party ready._


	7. Mistakes: Part 1: Sobriety

_God how did shit fuck up so quickly? Why ME, of all the billions, hell, TRILLIONS, of people all over the earth, it was me who NEARLY knocked HER up._Kids, i should explain, Back in 2018, when the party had just been set up, it was 4:59:36. I was panicking about how Mindy wouldn't show. When i should've been understanding that if she didn't come, i wouldn't live to tell this story.

Because kids, Fate has a funny way of telling you things, like your mother could die and it could be a sign meaning you should be more independent and strong without her, and that you should learn from your mistakes. But your mother HADN'T died. In fact, she's standing right next to both of us. to not spoil WHO she is in this story of ours, i will simply say she has brown hair with that damn umbrella in fear of the hell that would rain down one day, and the one that did.

But that's not the point here kids, the real point is that i screwed up a LONG time ago. And although i regret doing it, if i hadn't, i never would have met your mother. God Dammit, i always jump off topic philosophically don't i? Well, it was 4:59:60, which meant it was exactly five a clock. So as i got excited to see all my LIVING family members were there, [my brother, Brian, my dog, Missy, and yes, dogs do count as family. Also my brother-in-law Steve, who had married my sister a good two years ago.] As i was literally crying at the sight of my family still breathing, i had realized that whatever happened that night, would stay with the seven people i loved most in the world, as the big, dysfunctional, fucked up family we are.

So as everyone had arrived, we had started thing going from normal and safe, [like doing bets and spin the bottle], to more explicit and horrible things that would simply STAY in that group for the rest of our crazy lives.[I can only mention that Cameron got his dick sucked, and Rick had gotten so drunk, he drunkenly thought he saw Lori, his wife whom had been dead for five years, and fucked her, when he was actually fucking Michonne, and don't think she wanted him to stop either.] But after we All got EXTREMELY drunk off our asses, is when the REAL party began. And kids, believe it or not, your mother was in that party that night.


	8. Mistakes: Part 2: Innocence

Kids, back around 2018, when i was just starting to really become a man, i hadn't known that i was going to make mistakes throughout the way, mostly because i had recently lost my sobriety and gotten hella drunk. He he, i always wanted to say that after seeing that one South Park episode, damn those guys are idiots. Anyways, Cameron had also lost his sobriety, and what with him being a lot more sensitive, friendly, and innocent than me, he had gotten ten times crazier than i did. And while i was talking drunk and playing the knife game on my hand, Cameron had been making out with random chicks and throwing them into bed.

So as the party escalated, me and everyone else had gotten much more, well, i don't have a word for HOW bat-shit we were, but i think i'll just use "Bat-Shit". Any who, as Cameron was getting the time of his life through the drunken debauchery that happened that night, he luckily didn't lose his virginity or impregnate anyone. But any ways, back to the real story. I was sitting at a table ordering a banana mixed drink which i can't even name. And as i was about to drink my beverage, i saw a blonde haired, green eyed beauty that had struck my eye. It was like something in a movie when two people would meet across the table. And kids, that's how I met your mother. Psych! It was just Mindy.

Any ways, i had seen Mindy looking at me, which meant we were staring at each other, technically. And strangely, somehow, we had communicated telepathically and both thought the very same thing:_ Listen, we're both attracted to each other, not emotionally, but physically, and we're both drunk as fuck, so why don't we get out of this boring place, go to your room, and do something stupid and fun?_ And kids, i don't regret doing that "stupid and fun" stuff that night, because if i hadn't, i wouldn't have met your mother. So as we were strafing like zombies to my old room, i hadn't even the SLIGHTEST clue what was gonna go down that night.


	9. Mistakes:P3: Shit Happens

Kids, the biggest mistake you will EVER make, (other than dying for a purpose that never comes true) is sleeping with your crush. Because when you do, or if, she will not friend-zone you, or love you, but she will consider you as her"Fuck-Buddy", and to make matters worse, pretend to awkwardly forget it ever happened each time it happens. And no, i'm not telling you i would've met your mother if i slept with my crush, but the events LEADING to it, would not have happened.

So this WILL be awkward, but don't worry, it will leave you in tears. The story, not this segment of it. Thing is, as i woke up next morning, i had awoken with a broken leg, a girl in my bed, (obviously) and a Colt Python 44. Revolver. Even as i tried to remember, i could only recall that i had slept with Mindy, That i got Stupid Drunk, and that i went to sleep there. Whatever the gun or what happened to my leg were to be checked later. So, i went outside the room where i was greeted by a bunch of familiar faces as,"El Puto." Being called The Fucker in spanish tells you a lot, but even then, i still had to figure out what happened during my hangover.

This was the groups reaction with my remembrance of last night: You fucked Mindy? With out a-" i interrupted Cameron. " ."got out of THAT lane pretty quickly before i used up the gas in my car, BELIEVE ME, i didn't impregnate her." I said in reassurance. "Thank god, and i didn't lose MY virginity did i?" Cameron asked in worry." Check your pants." I told him." Okay, i'm good too." Cameron said in relief."Still, there's the question about the revolver-"."Where's my Sherrif's revolver?" Rick asked in question. " That explains a lot." I said in closure. "But what the fuck happened with my leg?" I asked still in dissatisfaction. We then found a number on my back that dialed to a number which was written beneath a trail of words saying: If lost call the number above. We called, a familiar voice answered. "Hello? Who is this?" Said the answerer. "This is Alex, the person with the number and writing on his back. Who is THIS?"." Hey Puto, it's Eric!". Eric said."WHAT?!" I said in disbelief.

"You have to be fucking shitting me, Eric Joubert? The one from Valley Middle School? Holy Shit! I cannot possibly believe you're alive! I mean, you are the least zombie apocalypse surviver i would know. Hell knew you could do it. " I said in excitement." Yeah man, i did it. I just barracaded myself in the Library with all the books and chairs, got knives and had bought a couple guns online, and just fuckin' winged it! So when i heard you were alive, and i heard your eighteenth birthday was coming up,i decided to reunite with you again at your place." Eric told us."Wait, do you know what's with my broken leg?"." Yeah, i actually dared Rick to shoot your femur. You know, your thigh bone. He also went a bit far and shot your patella." Eric confessed.


	10. Mistakes: Part 4:Turning To See The Time

Kids, there will be a point in your life when you're going to have to make the decision after a One Night Stand to either leave the girl forever and deal with the consequences ten months later, or stay with her and never leave her side. Because i didn't know if i loved Mindy or not, i had met her a day ago, and i hadn't believed in love at first sight. So when i had laid down talking to Cameron about it, i had decided to ask him:" You are the smartest and most trust worthy guy i know. So can you please tell me what the fuck to do?" I ask in a serious, pleading voice." Alex, we have about ten minutes until we have to evacuate, because, if you haven't fucking noticed, all the damn walkers, clickers, runners, and bloaters from all sides of earth are invading our base because they can smell blood You idiot!" Cameron yelled.

"What? That's impossible i barracaded all the doors last night!"."And while drunk too! You only barracaded the windows with that cure i made when you were dead! And sure, that killed two thirds of the zombies which, even with that advantage, WE'RE STILL FUCKED! So thanks to you, we- *chomp* AAAGHHHH!" As i dreadfully woke myself up to the sound of a bite, i realized that Cameron had been bitten, and i had to amputate to stop the infection from reaching his veins, where his blood would go black, covering himself in the infection before it finally reaches his nervous system, clouding his vision and thoughts astray to leave him as a living corpse.

_NO! I can still save him! i just need to find something sharp,a knife or blade or sorts!" _D-Don't worry, i can cut your arm off and get a cure. I CAN! Fuck Cameron don't die on m. DON'T!" I screamed as i asked for a knife or blade and Rick woefully said" Sorry, but we ran all out of them an hour ago when a bloater ran in. There's nothing you can do from here. Shit happens. We move on." Rick said. "I'm going to end up regreting this, but, i have to do what's right."." Wait, Alex, you CAN'T be serious you'll kill both of you!" Rick yelled."No, he won't die. I fucking MEANT to die back at Times Square. Fate fucked me over, and let me live. If i were dead now, Cameron fall in love with Lyra and she would be alive and moving on from this. And look at all the casualties that happened on my account. Ellie nearly others. Face it Rick, i had my time, now it's my time to see Lyra again. At a price." I said without emotion.

As i comtemplated what i had to do, i realized: _When i do this, a life won't be born. A chikd would be left alone woth her mother. And i've been hearing too much about getting a girl pregnant, i guess. i should have listened more. I had my say, now it's time to change Fate, and turn the tables around for once._ There was blood splashing over everyone. They had turned their view over to me, while i jammed my fist into the walker's brain, taking out all the dead skull meat just to seek vengeance. It took a minute or so, to smash my fist out, along with it's skull and brain. It was still walking, so i tore out its spinal cord and beat itself with it until it became a mix of blood, organs, and bones. i then proceeded to rip Cameron's arm off it's socket, and completely bite it off so the infection would be transferred to me and leave Cameron breathing.

"A teenager lives to save the world, and a ,an who cheated Death dies, fair trade." I said before noticing the walkers piling onto Rick's group. There were nine in the group, five escaped the scuffle. Not bitten, of course. So, i started eating off limbs to save some others too. Legs tasted horrible until they tasted like chicken. And before i knew it, i was turning. _ I hate myself to do this but it's to save them. And why does this all taste wonderful? I should be dreading this, not enjoying it._ I thought as i ate a chunk of Rick's hand. When i was only supposed to eat the whole thing, i took a bit more off then i could chew. And when those bitten were already dead, (Except Rick, he lost his hand though, and Judith and Glenn died too.) i had begun to hear a lot better than normal. I heard footsteps from inside a room. and had thought:_ What am i turning myself into?! I can't kill people off like this! I won't give in! I Won'T-GiVe IN! I was nearly bursting at the seams trying to overcome my corrupted mind. Most infected people would have an hour before turning, but since i had transferred TWICE the infection to myself, so i had only been left with five minutes.  
_

_With my time running out, i tried to stop my infectrd side to save Mindy from being eaten. Little did i know, she used the indentity "Mindy Macready" as a fake name to become a different person, like i did. Which meant she was simply the ACTOR for Mindy Macready. And kids, she may be like, thirty in our time. But back then, she was 21. And even with her kung-fu and ju-jitsu training for her movies, she still wasn't tough enough to fight a hungry 200 pound walker. "AAAHHH get the fuck away from me! Guys, who got infected?" Chloé asks before i am handcuffed to the burning side of s raidiator. "That walker who tried to eat you, was formerly known as the Alejandro you met two days ago, and two minutes ago, he litterally bit off the infected limbs of those who were bitten. And since he transferred all of that virus to himself, he's turning faster than a normal human being. Chloé, he's gone." Cameron said while sobbing.__  
_

_"I'll do it. I had gotten closer to him than anyone has before. And it's about time i grow up for a change. So Alex, if you really are in there, i'm sorry for this." Chloé said before kissing me goodbye, Huh, iwas wondering who would put me down. "WaIT!" I said trying to conjure last words up.** " I'm StILL heRe. I-i'm turNing Fast. Need to SAY soMeThIng." **I said struggling to speak. I contemplated last words and thought up my_ will:**CamERON Take C-care of EVERYONE whiLe I'm GoNe. ChlOÉ, my time WITH You was uNforGETTable and i don't regret a thing i DID LasT Night. And CAMEron, take care OF BOTH of them." **I said still trying to keep my pitch." Wait, what do you mean, both of them?" Cameron asked in a hurry to hear me before i would turn." **I found this in the bathroom." **As i handed Cameron the tool, upon closer inspection, Cameron saw it was a Pregnancy Test that i remember looking for after i had been with Chloé last night. " My god, two marks positive, one mark negative. Well, what does it say?" Cameron asked me. As i tried to hand it to him my fucking arm gae out first. I still had one arm, so as i broke my arm just to pick it up and hand it back to Cameron and the group, i asked:" Well, what's it say? **FOR GOD'S SAKE HURRY UP I'M TURNING!**" I screamed un rush." Here, it has two marks. You're a father." Cameron said with a crooked fading smile splashed in tears."Was a father. Now, hurry. Do it. Get my gun out of my holster, it works, and it's loaded. It's the fastest way anyways."I said before hearing a chamber spinning to check for all six bullets.

"I-if it's any consolation, i'm sorry, i wish i weren't the one to do this." Chloé said, holding back what tears she could. "My time has come anyways. so i don't feel sad, or anything for that matter." I said before slumping to the ground." Hurry! You only have ten seconds!" I yelled in fear." You know, i always was afraid of the monsters out there a year ago. But when i think about it, we sorta stopped looking for monsters under ourbed when we realized they were inside of us all along. So do what you're going to do, and do it fucking-***BLAM!*** Silence. Nothing to hear or feel but a burning hit that hits like a locomotive at my face. The pain lasts for two seconds, then it's all over. Funny, all this time i was laughing along to cover up my fear inside. Because on their last moments, people show you who they really are. So a teenager lives, a living reaper dies, kids, incmy opinion, that's a fair trade to me.

I hurt myself today,  
To see if I still feel,  
I focus on the pain,  
The only thing that's real,  
The needle tears a hole,  
The old familiar sting,  
Try to kill it all away,  
But I remember everything,

What have I become,  
My sweetest friend,  
Everyone I know goes away,  
In the end,  
And you could have it all,  
My empire of dirt,  
I will let you down,  
I will make you hurt,

I wear this crown of thorns,  
Upon my liar's chair,  
Full of broken thoughts,  
I cannot repair,  
Beneath the stains of time,  
The feelings disappear,  
You are someone else,  
I am still right here,

What have I become,  
My sweetest friend,  
Everyone I know goes away,  
In the end,  
And you could have it all,  
My empire of dirt,  
I will let you down,  
I will make you hurt,

If I could start again,  
A million miles away,  
I would keep myself,  
I would find a way,


End file.
